


Souls

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Other, Post-Season/Series 12, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: They say eyes are the windows to the soul. That’s one of the many human things Castiel never got and one of the considerably less things he still doesn’t. He can see souls whenever he likes, the brightness of humans, the glow of angel grace, the dark, twisted, yet strangely human resemblant of demons. But souls rarely tend to change.





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to love posting old stories that I wrote after the season 12 finale. I really hope you like it.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul. That’s one of the many human things Castiel never got and one of the considerably less things he still doesn’t. He can see souls whenever he likes, the brightness of humans, the glow of angel grace, the dark, twisted, yet strangely human resemblant of demons. But souls rarely tend to change.

Even Sam and Dean’s stayed mostly the same, although they are extremes. They’ve both been to hell, tortured, so it’s not surprising that their souls changed a little. Cas never saw Dean’s prior to his rescue, but he saw how broken it was, and also how strong for still remaining together. The blinding light, possibly even more beautiful for having had to have been put back together. Like a never ending candle, always shining, the parts that were torn apart in hell filled with glowing gold, getting brighter the more Dean forgave himself. Which is why Cas thought he’d never be able see how bright it could possibly be.

Sam’s was more reminiscent of the moon and the sun rather than a candle. The pale glow of the moon weaving in and out between the bright rays of sunlight, surrounding him in a spiral of part dull, part blinding light. After he got it back from hell, it was darker, practically still echoing screams. It was painful, beautiful, and devastating all at the same time seeing it try and heal from something which it needn’t have had to. It was now back to it’s usual self, though the moon was perhaps slightly more prominent than the sun.

They changed, but not a lot. It was basically a spot the difference. Souls can tell a lot about a person, sometimes maybe experiences, but not as much as their eyes. Eyes were more important in Cas’ opinion.

He saw the pain and anger and desperation in Dean’s eyes when he thought Sam was gone for good. His soul still shown just as bright, but the light in his eyes diminished, giving them a darker green colour. He saw the effort it took to keep those tears, which had been hiding far too long as was, from coming into the world. He saw the blazing determination to do as Sam asked, to have a nice, normal life, and underlying feeling that he could never have that properly. The knowledge that if he could choose between them, he would pick Sam, and hatred at himself for thinking that because he knew Ben and Lisa deserved better. That was probably why he brought Sam back, even if he didn’t do the best job. He saw how much Dean was hurting.

He saw the shell of a man staring up at him through Sam’s eyes, Lucifer taunting him from beyond the grave. He saw the tears in his eyes and a look he never saw in any of the Winchester’s eyes before. Not even fear, but terror. Worry for someone other than the other brother. He saw how he just wanted all of it to stop and he hated himself for being the one to put him there. Trapped in his own head with no one for company but his worst enemy. He was going to do anything to try and fix things, and he didn’t care that the broken man he saw in the hospital bed in front of him would soon be him.

Even through Naomi’s mind control, he saw how honest Dean was when he said they were family. He saw him begging and even those simple words were enough to get through the magic of a more powerful angel, because they came from someone worth it. The angel tablet may have kept Naomi at bay, but that was not what made Cas drop the knife instead of strike. He saw the pain in Dean’s eyes and the hidden teardrops threatening to fall.

He saw the anger Sam felt towards Dean for lying to him about Gadreel, but it was nowhere near enough to hide his love for him. He saw the conflict in his eyes, between anger and picking the phone up to call him. He saw the guilt about Kevin, because of course Sam would blame himself, and the thankfulness for Castiel still being there which, in Cas’ opinion, he didn’t deserve but appreciated none the less.

Even through Lucifer’s lense, he saw Dean’s plea to try and get through to him. He saw the differnce between the brief period of time between when he had got control of his vessel and when Lucifer got control back. He saw Dean’s change in demeanor after Lucifer was ripped from his body, from anger when he still thought he was possessed, to affection and care. He saw the relief in his eyes and wondered why they cared so much about him.

Cas may be an angel, and may not have a complete understanding of humans, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t see. He may not completely understand, but he has learned and seen and loved, and he now knows.

Eyes aren’t the windows to the soul. Souls are what allow people to be themselves. What you can see in somebody’s eyes is what actually makes them their own.  



End file.
